


Or Nothing At All

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [54]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crew as Family, Crew of the Starship Enterprise as Family, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Guys Helping Each Other, Hovering McCoy, Injured Spock (Star Trek), James T. Kirk To The Rescue, M/M, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Mutual Support, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock is convalescing, if McCoy will just relax and let him get some rest.  Kirk feels remorse about being responsible for Spock getting injured.  Two of the guys need help with their angst and guilt, while the third just needs to be rescued from good intentions.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/636956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Or Nothing At All

"Are you gonna be alright?" Leonard McCoy asked as he gave Spock a worried look as they sat that evening in their quarters.

Spock was reclining on the sofa in their quarters and looked the very picture of a well taken of cat. A mound of pillows had his chest raised somewhere above what he generally preferred while sleeping, but he supposed it had been done to help keep his chest clear of fluid accumulation. And it had probably been McCoy's idea of something comforting to do for the injured man.

But Spock swore silently to himself, that if McCoy fussed around him once more-- trying to fluff the pillows so Spock would be more comfortable-- they were going to have to have words. And Spock did not wish to do that, seeing as how much in love with McCoy he was and all. He wanted them to still be friends and lovers when this crisis was finally over. But sometimes boundaries needed to be set, even in the most loving relationships. Besides, Spock did not wish to go on record as the first person killed with kindness. But that just might be his fate if the evening proceeded any further on the way it was going so far.

"I am just a little stiff, Leonard," Spock answered as he gingerly reached for his evening elixir. He seemed to be holding his body tightly in place as if to give validity to what he had just told his partner. "That is to be expected with the amount of bruising which I received. It is perfectly normal and will pass."

"Maybe you should have spent the night in Sickbay so machines could monitor your recovery. I don't like that you're not being watched."

"Leonard, I have my own private physician with me. You are sitting within three feet of me. How much closer could I be monitored than I am being now? Outside of breathing and an occasional eyeblink to moisten your eyeballs, you are barely moving. I do not dare sigh for fear that you will think that I am relapsing. And if I grunted, well, I would fear for your own health, because your heart would surely stop in concern over me."

"Well, pardon me for caring," McCoy grumbled. "But I am dealing with my own trauma, too, you know. Seeing as how I witnessed you nearly getting killed and all."

"Leonard, it was not that bad--" Spock tried to reduce the gravity of his accident.

"At the time, Jim and I didn't know what was gonna happen. It will take something for me to relax after watching that." He bit his lips together. "When I saw that rock slide engulf you and carry you down that steep incline, I figured that was the end of you. And when we got to that pile of rocks and you were nowhere in sight, I knew you were a goner. It was a miracle we got to you in time."

"I formed a pocket in front of me to keep the rocks from crushing my face and shutting off my air supply."

"That's what you are supposed to do in an avalanche of snow so you'll have a pocket of breathable air! Why did you ever think that would work the same with rocks?! You're lucky you didn't get your arms both broken for pulling that stunt."

"Oh."

"I don't what you're supposed to do when the avalanche is rocks. You are just lucky it worked."

"I do not believe in luck or miracles."

"And yet, here you are, probably because of both of them. Now shut up and get some rest. I don't know why you didn't spend the night in Sickbay," he repeated.

"Because you were going to sit up with me wherever I was, and you might as well be comfortable in our quarters."

"You're here because of me?!"

"Of course, Leonard. I knew how you would worry and fuss over me wherever I was."

"Sorry. I just can't stand to see you ill or hurt. It hurts me to my core."

"I know it does. Likewise for me, when you are incapacitated."

McCoy messed with a rough place on his chair. "Guess I shouldn't be such a fussbudget," he mumbled.

"Leonard, I did not say that I minded it. I think that your hovering is utterly charming and makes me feel so wanted and needed. You just need to relax for your own sake, though."

"Oh, now," McCoy muttered, clearly flattered. Spock knew how to treat McCoy special.

"Now read some Elizabethan poetry to me, if you will please," Spock requested as he settled back on their sofa. "That would be relaxing for me."

"You know that stuff puts me to sleep."

"I know." Spock had an ulterior motive. If the poetry put McCoy to sleep, then Spock could get some rest, too. Short of a Vulcan Nerve Pinch, Spock was ready to try anything to get McCoy to relax and to leave him alone.

At that moment, their door pinged and Kirk walked in. "How's our patient?"

"Restless."

"Do not ask about my physician," Spock said in a voice that sounded suspiciously like it had a sigh in it. He closed his eyes as if he was trying to go to sleep.

"Will he be able to work tomorrow?" Kirk asked McCoy.

"I will, if Dr. McCoy allows me to rest now," Spock answered without opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry that you fell, Spock, and that you're hurting now."

"I know you are, Captain. It was an accident. Just do not ask me to explore any more rock ledges for awhile."

Kirk shot a glance at McCoy. "He doesn't sound too sociable. A little cranky, in fact," noted the guy who'd ordered Spock to explore that rocky ledge that hadn't been as secure as it'd looked.

"Tell me about it!" McCoy snipped, happy to find someone to agree with him.

"Tell you what, Bones," Kirk said in a confidential voice as he leaned into McCoy. "Scotty's got some good drinking whiskey that he's willing to share, and I told him that I knew of the perfect person to bring along to the party. I think he's got a new deck of cards that he'd like to limber up, too."

"But I can't leave Spock! He's injured!"

"He's recuperating. I think he just needs some down time. And I think you need something to distract you. That was pretty scary what you went through today when you thought Spock was badly injured. I know I'll feel better if I can unwind a little."

McCoy was instantly alert. Another patient of his might need some help. "Have you been having trouble getting a disconnect to that mission, Jim?"

"A little," Kirk admitted. "It was pretty traumatic for me to see Spock swept away like that, especially since I had ordered him down that slope."

"That's the stress of command. Perhaps you need to be observed for awhile, too."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Kirk agreed with a smile and a slap to McCoy's upper arm. "Nothing like a little party with friends to unwind and take my mind off a close call. Spock won't even notice that you're gone.

"But he needs to be watched, too!"

"We'll leave a monitor on him that's hooked up to Sickbay. The night shift will be able to watch and to hear him. We'll only be gone an hour or so. Two, at the most. And if it happens to go beyond that, it won't be the worst thing that's ever befallen this ship. It'll do us all a lot of good."

"Well--"

"I'd really appreciate some attention, Bones. I really need a buddy now."

McCoy's eyes slid toward Spock.

"Look, Spock is already asleep," Kirk said in a stage whisper. "We'll just slip out so we won't disturb him."

"But--"

Kirk grabbed McCoy by the shoulders and steered him toward the door. When they got there, Kirk glanced back to see that Spock had his eyes open and was watching them.

Spock nodded solemnly with gratitude on his face, and Kirk nodded back solemnly. They understood each other perfectly. McCoy had to get out of there, or Spock would never get any rest.

Then Kirk led McCoy away as the door slid shut behind them. The room instantly quieted.

Spock closed his eyes, sighed, and composed himself for sleep. He loved his little pepper-pot to distraction, but there were times when it was better for both of them that they were separated for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
